Murdurs Writing
by shorty.marcelle
Summary: this is my own story it doesn't have to do with this book...i wanted to put my own story on to see what you guys think... it is about Devena getting abused by her family and her sisters friends and her own because they hate her and they don't want her to go after Daemon...her friends just talk behind her back. So she kills them by their fears and what they don't like


**_An interesting day_**

I was having an awesome dream until my alarm clock went off at 7'Oclock in the morning to get me up for school. It sucked because I was dreaming about Daemon, the guy I like, since grade school. He is two years older then me and is the same age as my two sisters: Ivana and Angelina. I only knew his age because I hear my sisters about him a lot, saying "I can't believe Daemon is 18. He looks a lot older than that. He must have started school late or something". Oh, how I wish _I_ was 18 and in his class to see him every day…

I don't even care if he doesn't even notice me, just as long as I get what I want: him to accidentally bump into me and, dropping my books, help me pick them up and saying, "Sorry, this is my bad". However, it is only a dream that will never come true. This is the major reason why I envy my sisters; getting to see Daemon everyday in their classes and I cannot.

Anyways, I really should be getting up off my bed to get ready for school. Or else my parents are going to bitch at me again for being late for school. Grudgingly, I looked at my clock on the night stand and noticed it is 7:20 AM. I freaked. Instead of my usual hour, I only had 40 minutes to get ready for school. So, what did I do so I could be on time; I rushed. I tossed my heavy (and warm!) blanket off of me and bolted out of my room and raced to the bathroom. However, it was already occupied by one of my sister's, Ivana. Of course she would be hogging the bathroom—_again!_

Knocking several times I received no answer. And that's when I heard it: big gushes of running water and _I_ knew, just _knew_ that Ivana is going to take a shower. "SHIT!" I screamed out my frustration, not caring who heard me early in the morning. Out of my anger, I banged on the door three times, as hard as I can, and this time the Hermit heard me.

"WHAT!?" Ivana screamed, shutting of the water to her shower.

"Please can I come in? I don't want to be late again and hear our parents bitch at me for being late!" I pleaded.

"To fucking bad," Ivana replied back, laughing at me. "It's your fault that you didn't get up when your alarm clock went off."

"I was thinking about something before I got up and once I finally decided to look at the time, I only had 40 minutes to get ready." I replied, trying to make it sound like a legitimate excuse as to why I'm late getting up.

"Of course you wouldn't get out of bed because you were probably thinking of Daemon again. As well _believing_ you have a chance with him…. Please, like he would give you as much as a glance; even if you fell on your face in the hallway." Ivana laughed cruelly at her own dis. "Remember this: you are sophomore and he is a senior." Ivana added. Of course Ivana had to poke fun at me and make me feel small….

I never would have suspected _Ivana_—of all people!—to say such hurtful words. It usually is the one in the shower and something Angelina would say…. On that note: maybe it is _Angelina _who is the one in the shower and _not _Ivana…?

_What am I thinking?_ I stubbornly yell at myself. _How could it be Angelina if the voice sounded exactly like Ivana's…? But…it could be possible…could it…?_ I rage silently inside my head. _Shit!_ I screamed in my head, alarm bells ringing in my ears. _I really shouldn't be thinking about which sister it is! I'm late enough as it is._ And with that I finally decided to head downstairs and found the bathroom there is vacant. My heart swelled with joy.

Just as I began to put on my make up (in case I bump into Daemon! It hasn't happened yet, but I'm still hopeful,) when I hear a knock on the door. "Yes," I replied to the knock and heard Angelina replying, "Hurry up! I need to use it."

Well, that solves my earlier dilemma. Since Angelina is here, asking to use this one, then the one in the shower _was _Ivana! Oooou! Then Ivana made that mean comment to me then; which happens to be the rudest thing she has ever said to me in my entire life!

"Hello? Are you hard of hearing or did you become deaf? I need to use it before I wet myself? And you won't like if I do, because then I would have to change and be late for school. Guess who will be getting it then?" Angelina practically screamed.

_Great…so much for having my thoughts all for myself_, I thought to myself. _Hmm, should I…?_ I silently ignored Angelina, who was still knocking on the other side of the door, while I was sorting out my options. But…I remember the last time I didn't do what she asked. That ended up with a lot of scares on the arms and a bite mark on the face. And, sadly, it wasn't Angelina who had to bear with the constant questions of, "What happened to you?" Nor the constant replies of, "My cats did it." No…this wouldn't go so well if I ignored her…

With all my options handed out, I decided to go for the one that is less painful; I opened the door. As I did, Angelina immediately kicked me out and I wanted to scream, "WHAT THE FUCK! I was in here first and I was the one who let _you_ in, not the other way around!" Humph. Honestly, why do I even bother? It's not like she ever said "thank you" or even "I owe you next time". No, 'cause she is 'apparently' too good for that! Maybe I should have opened it just as she pissed herself.

I went into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was five minutes after eight. _FUCK!_ I screamed mentally in my head. I'm going to be late if I'm not out of here in the next five minutes! Thank god that I was already done in the bathroom before Angelina kicked me out! Without making a lunch, I decided to use the twenty dollars that was still in my wallet to buy my lunch. I ran to the door with a minute to spare after getting all my shit together and out the door to go to school.

Just as I was halfway to school, my thoughts trail of to Angelina and Ivana. Not my most pleasant thoughts, I would admit, but I couldn't help thinking if those two going to be late. If so, it would be a ball for me. Laughing and making fun of them would be my ideal meal for the day, but just then I see a car driving past me. It was ordinary little red car that normally wouldn't of gotten my attention when it started honking at me. There, in the front seat was Angelina pointing and laughing at me, Ivana joining in. Both of them were getting a drive from on of their friends, Brenda.

_Lucky sons of bitches!_ Damn them. They get to have a drive, while I'm here sweating my ass off trying to make it on time!

With two minutes to spare before the bell rang, I finally made it to school. Sure I had to run the quarter way here, but I still made it though; even if I probably stink right now, but that's why it's called perfume! Besides that, I ran up the stairs and was close to my locker when the bell decided to ring. _Thank _god _my locker is close to my first next class!_ I thought gratefully.

I opened my locker and quickly put my binders in my backpack and sprayed a shit of perfume. Luckily I calm fast other wise I'll be red-face for awhile! With that done, I close my locker door, fastened the look, and saw from down the hall was _Daemon!_ Mt heart raced and pounded inside my chest. Breathing, I decided to stay beside my locker for a bit, enjoying my personal show. _Dreams really do come true…_Except, all that's missing is my natural 'bumping into' with Daemon, which, sadly, is never going to happen.

Checking my cell for the time, I noticed I only had a minute left before the bell rang. Shit! I was admiring the view for too long. Well, Daemon was only talking to a bunch of friends, but, hey, that's something that I never really get to see. Especially in the early morning! _Shut up!_ I told myself sternly. I don't have the luxury of taking my time.

I started running down the hall, focusing my full-out attention of putting my phone back into my pocket. Who ever said that putting a phone in their pocket while running was a synch, they were obviously very wrong!

_Crash!_

When I opened my eyes I saw my stuff scattered all over the floor. Groaning, I got to my knees and was about to pick my stuff up off the floor when I noticed a person was on the floor beside me. _Oh. My. _God! I accidentally hit a person while I was running to class. That's when I finally registered on whom was lying on the ground in front of me. It. Was. _Daemon!_

While I was having a mini heart attack, Daemon said, "Give me your hand." I looked up and was facing his—I quickly looked up into his face and noticed that his hand was outstretched, towards _me!_ Me of all people! I couldn't believe that my dream was finally becoming completed after all this time. My heart cannot take anymore of this excitement.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," I said, taking his hand that—once more!—was outstretched towards me!

Daemon tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me up on my feet. I didn't even notice that by the time he let go off my hand, all of my stuff was picked up and was being held to me. I felt like a princess! "Thanks," I quickly muttered to Daemon's friends who were being nice to me—and acknowledging me for the first time.

Once my stuff was secured into my backpack, Daemon asked, "Are you all right?"

Heart racing another mile, I answered quickly "yes, yes". Then I asked if he was all right.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." And he smiled at me! A full, no arrogant _smile! _Just for me! "I'll walk you to class. It's the least that I could do since I bumped into you."

I just stared. I knew I was in a daze and m knees were feeling quite weak. Thankfully I still managed a weak, "Yes, thank you," and then my legs gave out.

For a moment I thought I was going to land on my butt—in front of my crush too!—when Daemon quickly grabbed my by the waist and supported me while I got my bearings.

"Still woozy from the crash, huh?"

"Y-y-yeah," I stutter, glad that is all Daemon that it was.

"All right, looks like I'll be helping you a little more then." Without a word, he kept his arm around my waist and walked me to my class. He stopped in front of my class and quickly said bye to me and left with his friends. That's when it hit me. _How did he know where my class was?_ _Oh well, things are better left alone_, I reasoned with myself.

"Devena!" I turned to the person who was screaming my name. It was my teacher. "Are you going to head to your seat or are you just going to stand their all day?"

Blushing furiously, I walked to my seat as quickly as I could, glad that no one saw who was walking me to my class and strength has returned to my legs!

"And your late again, Devena," Mr. Smith said frankly. "Looks like I'll have to call your parents."

When I finished explaining to her she let it slide this time but, she wont the next time, so I better be make sure to be here on time tomorrow and the rest of the semester, or else the school calls my house that I was late again and when I get in I get bitched at my parents before they leave for work for the night. So when first period ended I met up with my friend Christina, and told her all about this morning incident and she looked like I was happy that I fell over, but when I finished she screaming with me because she finally gets me to see my biggest crush notice me in the halls, and I don't need to keep nagging about when I see him it will be wonderful. Sadly it wasn't what I wanted to meet him at all or glimpse at him it still turned out good and now I can brag to Ivana that he did take a second look at me, and even talked me so ha, but I don't know if I should do that to her cause she might come after me or do something terrible to me. I don't care because I am really happy and nobody can destroy it no one, until I got to my second period class and I seen Bobby the worst person I ever met.

We had been sworn enemies since middle school and we never been nice to each other since we met and up to now and so forth and so forth until we graduate and never see each other again. Or we do and we have the same job and I have to quit and lose the best job I ever had…being a model and he always wins at our fights because the teacher keeps interrupting us before I had a come back. So he makes fun of me and saying "I always win, you can never beat me even if you tried", he got me so mad so I yelled and said "you know what Bobby, the only reason why u always win our battles is because the teacher always interrupts me before I even say a word to come back at you, so why don't we settle this", he said "you mean a dicing battle"?

I said "nope a dicing rap battle between you and me after school at 3:00pm out in the football field and I know there isn't a football practice or any other practices out in the football field", he said "fine, it is on chicken legs, bring it on, and you better know how to rap or even dice"? Before I can say anything the teacher came in we all took our seats for our lesson today, Bobby kept turning around to look at me and doing these signs saying you are going to lose or going down, I was kind of scared because I don't know how good my rapping is and even worse if I can dice rap against him. I hear people around the school saying he is the king of dice rapping so I don't know if I can stand a chance against him? But I have to try because if I don't show he will never let it down for me not showing up to our battle or if he does out dice me I will still won't hear the end of this.

Once Mr. M finished his lesson he said we can have free time my friend got up from her seat and came to sit beside me and said "are you crazy, he is the master at rap dicing you wont have a chance", even my friend said that to I was surprised she didn't hit me yet she always does if I do something stupid, but when I didn't suspect it she hit me at the back of the head I said "awe" she said "good" I knew she was going to hit me at some point but not after she was about to leave to go back to her seat to pack up before she comes back to my seat with her things.

When the bell rang I was getting up and Bobby came by and hit me across the head I said "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR"? Mr. M said "DEVENA! No fowl language in the school, go down to the office right now", when I was going and saw sir calling down to the office I took a glimpse at Bobby and he was dieing laughing at me, I wanted to run to him to give him a swat across the head but, I knew I was in a lot of trouble anyways I don't want more trouble, so I let it slide for now….all I know it is on, you want to play dirty I can do that to. So I walked all the way down to the office and when I entered I saw Daemon, I was like why is he in here I heard the conversation and it was about him being late 10 times in a row.

I was like wow that sucks for him, when the principal came out he called for me when he said "Devena come in" Daemon heard and he saw me walking in and he looked like he was shocked to see me in the office talking to the principal. When I entered into his office I sat down on one of the seats in front of his desk, he was like "Devena why did you use fowl language in your class today"? I was like "sir I didn't mean to but, Bobby slapped me across the head and it was by surprised to, so I said that but it was out of angry sir".

When I saw the principals face looking like he wasn't surprised that Bobby is involved because Bobby is always in here more then anyone I know, so maybe he would let me off with a warning and I get off scout free, I was wrong the principal said "you get a week of deletion with Bobby after school 3-4Oclock pm", I was like WHAT THE FUCK! Our dice rap battle what are we going to do. This was my time to shine and beat his ass now I have to be with him for a week for an hour in deletion.

This is going to be a nightmare for me, I wanted to argue with him but, I know I wont win I might get a even longer and have my parents bitch at me even more that I didn't accept the punishment and I got it even longer. So I said "okay I will see you after school sir", he said "wait" I said "yeah", he said "can you throw this away on your way out" I was like no u can do it yourself in my head but, in reality I said "sure of course".

When I left I saw Daemon outside the office just standing there when I came out he came up to me and said "why were you in the office", I was happy that he was talking to me again, so I said "because Bobby slapped me across my head and I swore and the teacher heard me and sent me downstairs to the office, and now I have deletion for a week for an hour with Bobby now because of this incident we had". Daemon looked upset that happened but, he didn't look like he didn't want to say anything because he might have nothing to say to that. But then he said "that sucks ass for you well I hope it all works out for you, I have to go to my next class so bye Devena", I said "bye Daemon".

When I was walking I realized that it is third period and I am will b really late and with no note so I ran back to the office and asked "If can speak to the principal again" she said "sure go right in", I did and asked "if I can have a note explaining why I am late" he wrote me up one I said "thanks" and left and I was running to my third period class. When I got there I was interrupting the lesson, sir told me to wait outside so I did and people were laughing after he left and he was yelling at me for barging in when he was doing a lesson. I was looking at him like I didn't know I thought I will come in when people are doing their work, so I said "I am sorry sir I thought I will be in the classroom when people are doing their work independent, but I was wrong when I came in and you were still doing your lesson I was like oh crap", he said "don't do it again and remember to knock next time don't just come barging in".

I told him "alright" we came back into the classroom and I sat down at my seat while he goes to the black board and finish his lesson after he was done, I had to go to his desk for him to explain his lesson to me, after I got I went back to my seat and was doing my work. When I was done and Sally was done also we started talking silently, and she said "are you okay"? I was said "yeah I am" she said "good", we both laughed at that and then the teacher turned to us and he said "shhhhhhhh, people are trying to work". When he said that we were just passing notes to each other so we don't interrupt the class no more with our voices as he says, GOD! I hate teachers like that.

When third period ended it was time for lunch I was happy because I can raise my voice as loud as I want and nobody would tell me to shut up or lower your voice please. When I was going to my locker with Sally and Christina that we met on the way I bumped into Bobby and he said "watch it you ass", I was like what the fuck is your problem, so I asked "what is your problem" he said "since you snitched on me now I have deletion with you for a week for an hour, and we miss our rap battle". I was like I should slap you but I cant because it was my fault that I snitched on him but, he deserves it cause he slapped me across my head to make me swear at him.

So no I wont feel sorry for his ass so I said "oh well, we can find another day to do our dice rap battle"' he said "no I don't want to it no more since you ruined it by telling on me". Once he left I wanted to scream to my lungs content but, I didn't I held it in until somebody came by and asked "are you okay"? I yelled at them saying "NO I AM NOT OKAY!" she looked frightened and walked away. When I turned to my friends they looked shocked on how I screamed at her and they wanted to hit me but, they didn't they just kept walking with me until we reached the cafeteria to get something to eat, then when I was gone for 10 minutes they were talking to other people at the table saying "yeah Devena freaked out on this girl that just asked her if she is okay, after the incident with Bobby she been really bitchy".

When I came back they all stopped talking and I asked "is everything okay with you guys"? They all said "yeah why wouldn't we be okay"? I said "because I heard you guys talking all the way over there and when I came back it was silent so I was just wondering". I was thinking they were talking about me but, they wouldn't talk behind my back? No they wouldn't why would they right? But they were silent when I came back to the table so they must have been I hope not bad mouthing me? If they were I am going to kill them if I find out because if they did they are not true friends. Like if you have something to say to me then say it not behind my back. I will find out some way…if they were talking behind my back because I know Tracy can't lie for beans so she is a good target to get her to spill.

So when lunch ended me and Tracy goes the same anyways because our next class is right beside each other, so anyways we were walking together and I popped the question since it was awkward between us and I know when she doesn't speak and doesn't even look at me she is guilty for something. I asked "what were you guys talking about when I was getting food"? Tracy said "nothing really just about this boy I like"? I said "really?

Then why did you guys stop talking about it when I came back with my food"? She said "because I like Daemon to and I didn't want to say that to you". I said "that is a lie right there because I know you don't because I know the guy you like, so you guys were talking behind my back weren't you guys"? She said "yes we were we are so sorry" I said if you guys were sorry, you should of not said it in the first place bye". Tracy was tiring to catch up to me but, I was already entered class so she could get to me until after class, but I made sure she couldn't.

I got text messages from my friends and I just ignored them because they hurt me to the point that I want to not go back to school. Then I had another text and it was from my brother Derek saying "hey do you want to skip class and chill with me and Daemon"? I said "sure just wait for me in the front for a"? Derek said "sure". I rose up my hand and Ms. N said "yes Devena"? I said "I am not feeling well can I go to the office to go home"? Ms said "sure go on". So I left and I caught up with Derek and I saw Daemon and I was happy seeing him again, then we left school grounds to chill and play poker since we had nothing else better to do. Then we heard someone calling my name and it was Tracy I said "Shit" Derek and Daemon said "is that your friend"? I said "yes it is" Derek said "go talk to her we will wait" I said "thanks" and I left to go see her. And I said "What do you want"? Tracy said "I looked to see if you were in class and I didn't see you so I looked for you and I find you here, and I wanted to say sorry again about what happened at lunch", I said "I can't forgive any of you for talking behind my back, maybe later on I will but, please you guys leave me alone to cool down and let me forgive.

Plus I want to hear others to say sorry then leave me alone for a couple of days okay" Tracy said "fine I will tell them and then we will leave you alone for a couple days, and have fun with your friends over there", I said "thanks Tracy" she said "no problem". After she left I cam back and they looked at me strangely like they heard what I said? So I asked "what"? They looked at me and said "nothing it is your turn" I looked down and said "oh" I was laughing about it but, I know they must of heard me talking to her and they didn't want to say anything about it because it isn't none of their business. So when I looked at them I was surprised that they knew each other so I had to ask "how long have you guys known each other"? They both looked at me and then Daemon answered the question he said "we known each other since middle school, the starting of grade 7 I think that is right"?

He looked at Derek and he said "well not the starting of grade 7 but, in the middle of grade 7", and I looked at them and said "cool". It was silent for a couple minutes because nobody didn't know what to say during this situation, so before I could say anything the bell rang for after school and I had to say "I got to go because I have a deletion with the principal for an hour, it was fun chilling with you guys hope to do it again bye". I had to go find my sisters at their lockers after I get my things from my locker and tell them to go on home for the week because I have a deletion for an hour. When I was almost to their locker when I saw Daemon and Melonie they were talking and then I heard her pop the question "would you go out with me"? He said "no sorry I like someone else" and he walked away and Melonie was all upset and went to Ivana, Angelina, Amilie, and Brenda and told them about what Daemon said to her.

They felt really bad for her because then knew she liked him and he just turned her down so they were busy comforting her, when I came by they all gave me a glare like they wanted to kill me and I didn't know what I did wrong. So I been the big person and asked "what did I do to deserve those daggers from all of your guy's eyes"? No one told me until Brenda finally took a deep breath and said "it is because we think that Daemon likes you, and that hurts Melonie" I looked at all of them and laughed so hard I almost fell on the floor cracking up. They all looked at in disgust and couldn't believe I am laughing at this when Melonie is right here so finally step out and said "are you seriously laughing when Melonie is upset that she got rejected by him and we think it is you", I said "how can it be me he doesn't know me we just met in the hallway this morning, in the office and I chilled with Derek and him for forth period, plus we never talked for a long time, so how can he like me"?

They all looked surprised that I seen him and talked to him for a while and then Ivana came out saying "you finally got to see him talk to him and even chilled with him now you can stop dreaming on meeting him when your wish came true congratulations do you want a cookie", I looked at her with disgust and said "yeah I am happy because I met my crush that I liked since grade school, and even chatted with him, and if he likes me that is also good for me, why cant you be happy with me any of you?" They all looked at me and Melonie still un- happy about it and Ivana said "because she is a friend and she always talked about him and never really liked anyone before until she met him, of course we will feel sorry for her."

I was like want to yell at them but I said "I am your sister and you knew I liked him for a long time and knew I had dreams about him, but you crushed them when you said he wont give you a second look at me if I fell on my face, but u know what he did and I told you so", Ivana didn't look happy but she still said "wow he gave you a second look and even talked with u and hanged for a bit but do you know how Melonie is feeling no you don't you just care about yourself and no one else."

I wanted to slap her across the face but I let it go but I asked Brenda "why do you think he likes me?" Brenda looked at me of angry like why did I bring it up again but she answered it anyways she said "it is because when you walked towards them when he said he liked another girl he looked at your direction and no other girl was around just you." I said "that doesn't make a difference he might have looked at my direction that doesn't mean anything, why don't you just ask him next time instead accusing me that he likes me and getting angry at me." Brenda said "fine I will and I know he would say you automatically, but anyways why are you here?" I looked at her and said "I have a deletion for a week in the principal's office and I just wanted to tell Ivana and Angelina to give them heads up and stuff so they don't have to wait for me or if they need anything."

After I was done Ivana said "alright you can go now", I said "fine I don't want to be here anyways, when I left I knew they wont let this down if he does like me and we ever go out. I know they will try really hard for me and him to not be together I can just see it now, they say something embarrassing about me or that I dream about meeting him and that and then he will be scared to come near me.


End file.
